


But on a Wednesday, in a cafe, I watched it begin again

by 9_of_Clubs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Calthazar, Ficlet, Happy Ending, Heartache, M/M, New Beginnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_of_Clubs/pseuds/9_of_Clubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Wednesday and the world is still turning, but it hasn’t started again yet, not quite. It’s Wednesday, and Castiel sits and drinks his coffee, but really he’s waiting, waiting for everything to begin again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But on a Wednesday, in a cafe, I watched it begin again

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this marvelous gifset by Endiness: http://endiness.tumblr.com/post/59384604486/but-on-a-wednesday-in-a-cafe-i-watched-it-begin

It’s Wednesday and the world is still turning, but it hasn’t started again yet, not quite. It’s Wednesday, and Castiel sits and drinks his coffee, but really he’s waiting, waiting for everything to begin again.  

The little bell tinkles over and over, but his eyes don’t dart for the door with every sound, not yet he knows, but soon. The pause doesn’t concern him, the wait.  He’ll know, even at the edge of everything, rumpled and human, he’s confident he’ll feel it. It’ll be obvious, of course, in the subtle shift of the air, in how everything will suddenly be different in the important imperceptible ways that used to be so obvious but are still there, even dulled in this form. For the first time though, he doesn’t miss being an angel. His path is different now. 

The waitress, Miranda, comes by and refills his cup and he thanks her, a warm smile that she meets full force, giving him a little extra with a wink, and then gesturing to the empty seat beside him.

“Still not here, huh, hun?” 

Perhaps Castiel ought to admit this is not the first Wednesday he has waited here, nor even the first week, but it doesn’t alarm him. Here is where feels right, so here he comes. The world will start on its own terms, in its own time.

He shakes his head at her and she tuts her lips a little, but lets him be. The sun moves higher across the sky. 

At lunch, the burger that is his daily order is brought over without his request, and he saves half of it as usual. He might be hungry, after all, when he returns. It’s important to think of  these things, Balthazar has always thought of Castiel first, so now, he returns the favor. Carefully cutting his burger into two and only eating one half  and a few of the fries.he rest he consumes after a couple hours pass. 

The rest he consumes after a couple hours pass. It wouldn't tast good after tha nad he has already asked Miranda to be prepared to bring him another one in a hurry should he need it. She smiles indulgently. 

It’s four now, and though he is not concerned, and though he knows Balthazar would never make him wait on purpose, he can’t help but feel the twinge of disappointment as the hours pass by. The cafe closes at five in the summer and Castiel must leave it. If it does not begin here, he understands, it will not being elsewhere. It will be during the summer though, at least he has that to hold onto. Balthazar is golden and bright, a streak of uncontrollable light, he is a creature of these long, sultry, days, sun-kissed and warm, not of the cold, dying, time that comes to pass after. In those days, when they arrive, after he’s whole again, they will already be together, and Balthazar will be his light, and inexplicably, Castiel will be Balthazar’s. He’s not sure how exactly, but he won’t question what the other feels about him. If Balthazar loves him as much as he loves Balthazar, than he is reasonably certain he can understand how even he can be a light. 

With a sigh, everyone else has left now, he takes the book he was only glancing at idly and places it back in the pocket of his coat. Carefully, he collects his dishes in the middle of the table. Soon Miranda will come to collect it, give him a sweet thing,  _for the road_ , with a wink, and wish him better luck tomorrow. He knows the routine. 

What he is unprepared for is the clattering of chimes that sounds from behind him, and his breath stops in his chest. It might be anyone, he tells himself sternly as he hears the door thud, his heart racing within his chest as he moves his eyes slowly towards the windows. 

Glorious afternoon sunlight fills the small space, but everything seems to halt in the blood rushing through Cas’s ears, the languid warmth invades him, intoxicates him, and he feels the change in his bones as his eyes, the only thing still functional about him, sweep across the floor and up. 

 _There it is._  The thought dances through his mind, as with a startling kick everything speeds up again. Starts. As he knew it would. 

“Hello Balthazar.” He says to the man who walks towards him, clad in the clothing from Cas’s memory, but he’s changed now, healed. Something extraordinary about him, something different - lighter and easier than Castiel can recall. Castiel’s lips curve up as Balthazar’s smile falls on him, as brilliant as the day. 

There are apologies in the air between them, but with the dancing of his eyes, Balthazar whirls them away and they fly into the ether. They won’t speak of dark times again, Castiel knows,not really. Perhaps in passing, perhaps in the lingering moments between night and day, they’ll remember a time when things were shadowed. But why waste time on that, Balthazar seems to imply, as he sits down, and Castiel agrees, silently. They are humans now, and for humans to waste is a great and terrible thing. One day, perhaps they will be eternal once more, but it is only a possibility, not a certainty. The certainty is that Balthazar is here again, and that is all he needs.

“Am I late, Cassy?” Balthazar’s fingers curl around his wrist, warm and soft, alive against him. His heart leaps, feels, loves again in a way he had quite forgotten. 

“Not at all.” He tells him honestly, as Miranda brings the burger with a radiant smile, he thinks there he catches tears glimmering in her eyes. Tomorrow they will come and Balthazar will charm her and she will likely never let them leave.  _Tomorrow_ , Castiel likes the thought, until now, it has only been an endless stretch of time for him, but now, finally, there are things to look forward to. “Everything has only just begun.”


End file.
